A number of retainers have been proposed for securing eyeglasses when in use and also when not in use, such as by hanging around the wearer's neck. Many of these retainers involve cords with oversized receivers for receiving the end of the temple. Fabrication of such receivers typically requires the use of injection molded parts and other pieces that are easily broken or can pull the user's hair, causing discomfort and irritation.
Accordingly, a need is identified for an eyeglass retainer designed to provide comfort and dependability to a user in any number of recreational settings. The retainer could be used with any form of eyeglasses, including sunglasses, and could be used in place of the more complicated and breakable retainers that currently occupy the market.